Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses photograph a subject by using a magnetic field, and are widely used for accurate diagnosis of diseases since the MRI apparatuses three-dimensionally show not only bones, but also discs, joints, nerves, and ligaments at a desired angle. A magnetic resonance (MR) image may be obtained by sampling an MR signal to obtain digital data in k-space and generating image data based on the obtained digital data.
Recently, research is being conducted into a method for improving quality of an MR image without increasing a time taken to acquire the MR image.